<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nathaniel vs a bookshelf by avdieo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167668">Nathaniel vs a bookshelf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo'>avdieo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alix Needs a Break, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Crack, Dirty Talk, Gay Marc Anciel, Height Differences, Help, M/M, Nathaniel is obstinate, a book - Freeform, and Marc tries to be a good boyfriend, i guess, i need to revise, just a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel knew he was a bit shorter than Marc and the rest of his male classmates. It wasn't really a complex but he didn't like it when people mentionned his height.<br/>Now the big problem was the goddamn book at the top of the bookshelf.</p><p>(I suck at summaries sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nathaniel vs a bookshelf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of revising my lessons 🙃<br/>I think I'll regret this later but anyway i hope you'll enjoy this !<br/>It's not very serious ! I wrote it just for fun !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel knew he was a bit shorter than Marc and the rest of his male classmates. It wasn't really a complex but he didn't like it when people mentionned his height. The other told him that being 5' 7'' wasn't considered as small. He knew it but it was still annoying when he had to ask people to grab things from the highest shelves for him. </p><p>“Nathaniel... Use a chair, please... It's been 15 minutes now.” Marc said to his boyfriend. </p><p>“No.” he responded stubborn as a mule. “I'm going to reach that book. Don't worry babe”</p><p>“It's okay... I can grab it-”</p><p>“NO ! I'm fine !”</p><p>Marc sighed and went back to his homeworks, leaving the boy alone. The writer knew he couldn't do anything to make his boyfriend change his mind. He took back his book and flipped pages after pages. He tried his best to understang the meaning of the author's writings to work on his essay. This book was kind of deep and complicated to understand at first. Thankfully, he began his research earlier than the rest of the class.<br/>
After reading his notes, he made sure everything he wrote made sense. Lost in deep thought, he didn't see Alix join him at the table. </p><p>“Hey Marc !” </p><p>“A-ah ! Oh- Hey Alix ! It's been a while. What's up ? ” Marc said with a smile. </p><p>She returned it and put down her bag on the table and began to bring out her stuff. </p><p>“Fine fine ! I'm just snowed under with work...” she sighed. “I have to work on a kind of dissertation... Like why ?? It's only our first year ! And let's not forget- Wait. Is that Nath ?” </p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>“What the fuck ? What is he trying to do ??” she asked with a funny face. </p><p>“He told me he wants the book at the top.” </p><p>“Why didn't he just ask you to reach it for him ?”</p><p>“Stubbornness I guess.” Marc said with a grin. </p><p>“Oh boy... Here we go again...” </p><p>“Yeah. He doesn't want to listen to me. Now let's see how long this can last.”</p><p>The two of them watched how Nathaniel tried to jump to get what he wanted. Then they laughed when they saw him stamped one foot like an angry child. This boy was so stubborn. Marc couldn't believe it. The redhead turned his head to their direction and glared, or tried to send a glare to his boyfriend. Marc just winked at him. The other turned his back at him and put one foot on the first row of the bookshelf. The two of them knew where this was going to land them. </p><p>“Nath, no !” </p><p>The boy ignored his boyfriend and instead he pushed himself up. </p><p>“He's crazy !” Marc exclaimed while standing up. </p><p>He ran, placed himself behind the artist and tried to pull him down. </p><p>“Get down idiot !”</p><p>“No !! Never !” </p><p>“Stop it Nath ! You're going to get yourself hurt again ! Did you forget the-”</p><p>“Let me Marc ! I won't fall, I promise !”</p><p>“Nathaniel I swear-”</p><p>“Guys you're making too much noise ! And you Nathan, get you stupid ass down. You're going to break that bookshelf and make it fall on the others !” Alix intervened with a stern look. “We're going to get kicked out because of your shit.”</p><p>Finally, Nathaniel seemed to calm down and let go. He was frowning and crossed his arms. Marc patted gently his back. The writer stood on tiptoe and put his hand on the famous book Nathaniel wanted so much. He brought it back down and handed it to the boy with a slight grin. </p><p>“Here you go drama queen”</p><p>“... Thank you.” Nathaniel said with a pout. </p><p>Marc giggled at the sight. His boyfriend was sometimes obstinate but it was still charming. The blackhaired boy put his arms around the other's shoulders and planted a sweet kiss on his pink cheek. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt the redhead relax under his touch. </p><p>“You okay, now ?” </p><p>“Y-yeah...” </p><p>“You're so cute” Marc said with a smile full of affection. </p><p>“You too...” Nathaniel answered, completely lovestruck and kissed him passionately. </p><p>“PDA PDA ! Oh my gosh... Don't forget you're at the library !” Alix said. She threw up her arms with a groan and ran away from the two. </p><p>The boys snickered and brought back their gaze on each other. Nathaniel inhaled sharply when he saw his boyfriend's loving green eyes. </p><p>“My sweet and small boyfriend is so cute” Marc smiled at him.</p><p>Instantly, Nathaniel dropped his smile and stared at him.  </p><p>“So you think I'm small ?”</p><p>“Yeah ?” the writer added with a playful grin. </p><p>Nathaniel grabbed the front of his hoodie and brought his ear really close to his mouth. With a smirk, he bit the earlobe. The boy jolted. </p><p>“That wasn't what you screamed last night.” Nathaniel purred. </p><p>Then, without hesitation, he grabbed the blackhaired boy's ass and felt Marc shivered under his touch.</p><p>“Did you forget ? Perhaps I should show you again how big I am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't take a lot of time to correct my mistakes. If you find something, feel free to tell me !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>